


Late Night Snack

by fluffyplantprince



Category: dan and phil
Genre: Cereal, Dil - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, late night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyplantprince/pseuds/fluffyplantprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil gets caught eating dans cereal which leads to cute kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Snack

**Author's Note:**

> NOT MY WORK
> 
> THIS IS MY FRIENDS 
> 
> check out her tumblr: miss-chemical-romance.tumblr.com

It was three a.m. and Dan was still up, browsing tumblr as usual. He was listening to his favorite band, M _use_ , and had just reblogged a picture of Kanye West when he heard footsteps inching towards the kitchen. He, of course, knew it was his flatmate Phil, and he knew  _exactly_ what the other boy was doing. He gave it a couple minutes before getting p and making his way to the kitchen.

"PHIIIiiiillll!" Dan said as he laid his eyes on the black haired beauty. "You're eating my cereal again!"

Phil jumped, shocked at Dan's presence, spilling half the box of Shreddies on the floor.

"Aaahhh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Phil said with halfway chewed dry cereal in his mouth. "I didn't- I don't- I mean-" Dan just laughed, easing Phil's anxious vibes.

"Phil you do this ALL THE TIME. I'm used to it by now."

Phil smiled and said, "Good, you're not mad at me. I think I'd cry if you were ACTUALLY mad at me." Dan laughed and grabbed a handful of his cereal for himself. "Hey Dan?" Phil started, suddenly bashful and quiet. "Can I tell you something?"

Dan laughed before saying "OF COURSE Phil. You can tell me anything, you know that. We live with each other and we're best friends, I'd be worried if you DIDN'T tell me something." 

Phil hesitated before saying "most of the time I purposefully eat your cereal late at night when I now you're still up and I can't sleep so you'll come cuddles with me on the couch or something."

As soon as Phil finished his sentence a rosy pink glow appeared on his cheeks, a subtle but noticeable difference on his pale skin. He kept his eyes glued to the floor, afraid of what Dan would say.

Dan, surprised and smitten, kept his brown eyes glued to Phil, feeling a light red flare to the surface of his own cheeks. He could tell Phil was on edge and he slowly brought his hand up to the underside of Phil's chin and tilted his head upward, forcing Phil to look in his eyes. Dan let his other hand lay lightly on Phil's waist, pulling him closer. He moved the hand that was under Phil s chin to the side of his face, stroking his cheek lightly with his thumb. He smiled at Phil lovingly, not knowing whether he wanted to continue gazing into his bluey-greeny-yellowy eyes or surprise him with a kiss...

"Dan..." Phil said, smiling. "I love you. A lot.

Dan smiled and whispered lightly "I love you too Phil. You mean everything to me." 

He could no longer resist the urge to kiss him, and lightly, placed his lips on top of Phil's. They remained that way for only a few moments before Dan broke away, gazing intensely into Phil's eyes.

"You truly have no idea how much you mean to me. I don't just love you to the moon and back, I love you enough to fill a whole galaxy more than once." Phil noticed Dan's watering eyes and nearly started crying himself.

"Dan?" Phil asked.

"Yeah Phil?"

"I love you"

Phil had only whispered those three simple words, but they were injected with such passion that Dan placed another kiss on Phil's lips, this time only slightly more intense. After a few minutes of small kisses and a never ending embrace, Dan grabbed Phil's hand and pulled them over to the couch, where they put on anime and cuddled before falling asleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> NOT MY WORK
> 
> THIS IS MY FRIENDS 
> 
> check out her tumblr: miss-chemical-romance.tumblr.com


End file.
